


Yours Forever

by phonymiku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like pure fluff with a small plot, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon, PostwickShipping, Spoilers:, i got cavities from writing this, please just let them hold hands I’m begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonymiku/pseuds/phonymiku
Summary: Gloria meets Hop in the Slumbering Weald for a Picnic. Hop has a special plan he hopes works out.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok welcome! This is probably awfully written but I’m trying,, and also learning

Gloria woke up to her mother shaking her up, scolding her for sleeping so late. She glanced over to her clock, pushing her bangs from her face to see she had slept until 11:10. She had to meet Hop by 12. She practically jumped from her bed, scaring her sleeping Cinderace in the process and started to get ready. She put on a jacket and sent Hop a text to tell him she was on her way.

The wind was cold like ice on Glorias skin as she made her way through the Slumbering Weald. On the previous day, Hop had asked her to meet him at the same spot they found the rusted sword and shield in the weald. Pulling her jacket around her more she checked her Rotom Phone. 12 o’clock, right on time. Her Cinderace hopped alongside her, happy and warm, and Gloria looked at her partner jealous of her warmth.

“I’m glad that you’re warm at least,” she said with a shiver, “I’m over here freezing my toes off!” Cinderace looked at her funny before jumping in her arms, warming her up. She laughed at the Pokemons antics and the sudden heat she felt. Looking ahead she saw a bright opening in the trees. Almost there. Putting down her partner, she walked into the opening.

The first thing she saw was Hop, her longtime boyfriend. They both realized their feelings after Gloria beat Hop’s brother and became the Galar Champion. It was awkward at first to say the least but they really loved each other.He looked intensely focused on whatever he was fixing. Hop hadn’t even noticed Gloria was standing in the opening until he looked up from what seemed to be a luxurious picnic he set up. Glorias mouth watered just thinking about the food.

“Hi.” Gloria laughed lightly. She kept smiling and Hop couldn't help but smile as well.

“You made it!” Hop exclaimed. He quickly ran over to Gloria, taking her hand, and leading her over to the blanket in the grass. Gloria sat down and looked around. The sun beamed on their backs as Hop sat on the other side of her.

“Hop, what's all this for?” Gloria looked down at the food, still smiling. She was surprised at all the food she saw. It smelled delightful. Hop shrugged in response.

“I just thought it might be nice to take a break for a while. You've been working so hard on your Champion duties and I’ve been working pretty hard with Gloria in the lab, this was just a nice excuse to get away.”

“Well you’ll hear no argument from me about this,” the Champion said while eating a razz berry from one of the plates in front of them. “I think ill take any excuse to get out of work at this point.” 

They are there eating the food Hop made for hours, just talking and laughing at each others jokes, radiating in each others presence. They talked about many things from the Pokémon Gloria got to see in her travels to the new breakthroughs Hop made as the Professors assistant. They both seemed content to stay there forever.

The sun that was once gleaming on their backs had now faded into the horizon and it cast a warm glow across the forest. Hop looked at Gloria intensely. He could stare at her deep brown eyes for hours on end. He thought about the three years they had been together and how much he loved her. His hand grazed the object in his pocket and his anxiety was starting to kick in. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

“You know Glori, this has been really nice. Not just today but the past few years, I’ve loved every moment I’ve spent with you.” Gloria smiled at him, making Hop smile back too. Her smile had always been contagious to him.

“I feel that too! It’s been wonderful and I’m just so happy I have you in my life.” She took Hops hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. Hop gulped. A moment passed before Hop grabbed her other hand, bringing her up to stand. He felt his heart beating in his throat.

“I’m glad you feel the same because…” He took a breath. “There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now.” He let go of her hands and bend down to his knee. Gloria started to tear up, he guessed she knew what was happening. “Gloria, my love, will you be my wife.” He said softly as he opened the box inside his jacket to reveal a small, silver ring.

“Yes. Yes! Of course!” Gloria exclaimed as tears ran down her face. Hop jumped up to place the ring on her finger. It was a flatter ring so she could still work but had jewels imbedded in it. Red and white jewels to be exact. They embraced in a kiss for what seemed like forever, both wanting to stay like this forever.

As they broke the kiss, they leaned their foreheads against one another to stay close, just basking in each others presence, happy that they would share the rest of their lives together. Happy to have each other. 

As the sun set and the stars began to come out, they just laid down and looked at the sky for an hour until they packed up. Hop kept exclaiming how excited he was to tell Leon telling Gloria how his brother knew about his plan for tonight all along. She couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. She looked down at her new ring and felt a jolt of excitement herself. She reveled in how happy she was and how happy her future would be.

They began to walk back together in the night, listening to all the sounds of the night that surrounded them. It was tranquil.

•••

The moon shined as the two made their way back. They held each other's hands, Gloria resting her head on Hops shoulders. When they made it to Hop’s house, he quickly ran into the door, shouting that he was engaged and many words of excitement. He ran back out of the house with his brother by his side. Leon quickly engulfed both of them in a hug saying how happy he was for them. Gloria was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have a Twitter and a tumblr. I haven’t written a fan fiction before really so this is my first one. I hope to write a bigger more elaborate one for this ship later but for now, enjoy this!
> 
> Tumblr: Starstrukn  
> Twitter: Phonyykylo


End file.
